The Types of Trainers
by JDT Productions
Summary: JT, a starting trainer, runs into Ash and May, in Petalburg Woods and rivalries form but livelong friendships start to form too.


**The Types of Trainers…**

**By JDT Productions**

**3****rd**** POV**

As Ash and May were walking to Petalburg from Oldale, they stumbled upon a camp. Investigating because the camp was in an awkward location, and being the nosey 14 year olds they are. Wandering through the camp, they heard a slightly older voice yell "Charmander, use flamethrower, Treecko, use bullet seed!"

Out of the woods, opposing the sides of Ash and May, came the two attacks. In front of the tent of the camp, Ash pointed out the gear and the eggshells of a freshly hatched Pokemon. May, just being May, tramples through the camp, only to get hit with the flamethrower, with Pikachu tackling her to save her from the bullet seed on the other

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Ash yelled, angered at the novice trainer hurting his new friend with careless attacks.

"What do you think _you're_ doing!" the voice quipped back

Out of the woods stepped a trainer, about 15, and two Pokemon, a Treecko, who had a small twig in its mouth, and a young looking Charmander, slightly smaller than Ash's old Charmander. The trainer was dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a grey Pokeball logo on it, and a black leather jacket. His eyes were a crystal blue and his hair a dark black. He pulled a custom Pokeball out, instead of a red top, it was black. He called the Charmander back. The Treecko walked up by the trainer and leaned against his legs.

"What do you think you're doing?! Interrupting my training of my new Charmander!" he yelled,

Ash recoiled and looked offended, May just backed off. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran up to the Treecko. Treecko kept its gaze and posture, standing by its trainer as Pikachu tried to make friends with it.

"Look, you come into _my _camp, interrupt _my _training, trampling over the equipment from _my _egg, crushing my stuff. Why are you even in my camp!" he yelled at the two.

"Well… we were walking through and I was curious…" May weakly answered.

With that, the startled two ran out, ending up in Petalburg.

**Timeskip to Episode 280. Recap of 279, Ash and May meet Norman, her father, and Max winds up going with May and Ash on their journey. **

As Ash and May were getting ready to eat, they realized that they have no food. After a series of the blame game, Max realizes that he has a box of cookies in his backpack. Getting out the cookie, a Taillow swoops in and snatches the cookie from Max, which the whole group was arguing over. Ash and co. decide to search for fruit or something with some way of eating. Instead, a flock of Tailow jumps them, led by the same Taillow that took the cookie, now surrounded by the fierce Taillow. Pikachu zaps the group of Taillow with thunderbolt, trying to dispel them, only emboldening and enhancing the Taillow's bravery and sense of battle. Soon the group is completely surrounded, only for a blast of fire to charbroil the enemies from the side.

**JT's POV**

I heard the noise of a flock of Taillow attacking, so I had to investigate. Treecko was in his Pokeball and Charmander was walking next to me. I heard the sound of that kid's Pikachu using its electric type attacks. I had to save them.

"Charmander!" I yelled!

"Char! Char!" he cried back

"Use flamethrower!"

Charmander got a few of the Taillow and the kid's Pikachu fried them. They escaped to a clearing where there was another kid, a little older than me. He had a Forretress and was eating with it. The kids apparently knew them and they started talking. This time, Treecko jumped out of his Pokeball. I decided to let them both walk with me, enjoying the company.

"So, no thanks for saving your skins?" I smirked and said to the group.

"Ash, who's this kid?" the older one said to the guy in the hat.

"I don't know, May and I walked into his camp where he was training his Charmander and his Treecko. He and I argued for a little and then we left." Ash said

"Who is the kid is still the question." The older kid said.

"My name… is JT. I'm from Oldale Town. I just got my Treecko three days ago from the Professor, and a day before that, my old friend gave me the egg, which hatched the day y'all wandered in to my camp and trashed my gear. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Ya think!" Ash quipped.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok, I'm May, and this is my little brother, Max!" the girl energetically said.

"And I'm Brock, the former Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym!" the older kid said.

"Well, since you said you're the Pewter Gym leader, how about a friendly little battle?" I cockily said.

"Well, Ok then. Why not?" Brock said. "Hey Ash, can you call it?"

"Sure" Ash said.

Brock and I separated from the river bank campsite and set up on a small little field.

"Go! Forretress!" he yelled as his Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

"Charmander, you're up." I said as I looked down to my side, where my Charmander was waiting.

Happily, Charmander jumped out into the battle. Brock had first go, since I challenged him.

"Forretress, use tackle!"

"Charmander, dodge it and counter with flamethrower!" Charmander did just that, Forretress sailed harmlessly by Charmander, and Charmander charbroiled the bug/steel Pokemon, resulting in a one hit KO. The thing is, Charmander, isn't exactly normal. Most Charmanders are born knowing only scratch and growl. Mine knows flamethrower, scratch, and one other attack.

Brock called back his now unconscious Forretress and we walked back over to the small campfire. Brock invited me to eat with them. My Pokemon and their Pokes were playing together. Just then, the leader of the Taillow came out. It had the chocolate from what I heard was the cookie that the three had earlier. I saw Ash and his Pikachu start fighting it. Brock soon explained that if a Pokemon is a tough enough challenge, Taillow will come after it and challenge it. An epic battle of Pikachu and Taillow unfurled. Taillow, having a severe type disadvantage, held its own, and to protect the two Pokemon, Ash caught the Taillow.

With that, the flock of Taillow came out, under the command of two strange people and a talking Meowth. I heard a grumble of complaints from the group. Then the strange people, who I learned were Team Rocket, and they commanded the Taillow to attack, but then, realizing that food motivated the Taillow, Brock offered the flock the stew that he had just made, and the Taillow accepted, stopping their attack. Then Pikachu used thunderbolt. I had Charmander use flamethrower to get the Team Rocket flying through the air.

Now that the nuisances were gone, it was my turn to hurry off to Rustboro. I need that gym battle. I also might catch another Pokemon on the way. With that, I called Charmander into the Pokeball, and let Treecko stay out with me.

"Look, yall, thanks for the food and the battle, but I gotta go. Maybe next time, Ash, I will challenge you, and I will beat you, especially seeing how easily you were nearly bested by a Taillow."

"What?" Ash quipped

"I will see you in Rustboro." I said and walked off, Treecko, being as cocky as ever, shot his twig at Ash, burying itself in front of him and we walked off.

**Four Days Later**

I was walking through the woods when I saw a Pokemon in trouble. It was a Pichu. Pichu was surrounded by four Mightyena. I couldn't sit back, I had to save it. I got Charmander, as his attacks would be just a little bit stronger than bullet seed or quick attack. Charmander used its flamethrower to get the Mightyena away from the Pichu. Soon, the angered Mightyena circled Charmander. Charmander used flamethrower and scored a direct hit on one of the Mightyena, scaring it out of the battle. I had Charmander dodge every attack possible, but it got bit by one of the Mightyena. It cried out in pain, only for the two other Mightyena to circle and bite at Charmander, I need to save not only Pichu now, but I gotta save my Charmander! Just as I was reaching for the pokeball for Treecko, as he was resting his legs, the Pichu weakly walked up to the angered Mightyena and used a thundershock attack, scaring off the Mightyena. The Pichu then fainted, as did my Charmander. Charmander wasn't unconscious but was severely injured.

I couldn't carry both of the small Pokemon, so I had to risk putting Charmander in his Pokeball. I scooped up the injured and unconscious Pichu, and rushed off to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro, for it was the closest. I got there in the nick of time, there was barely anytime left for the poor Pichu.

I ran into the Center, to see that the kids from earlier were there. I quickly found the Nurse and explained what happened to the Pichu. Just as Nurse Joy took the poor little hurt Pokemon, Ash jumped on me saying "What did you do to that poor Pichu!"

I had also given Charmander to Nurse Joy to heal him as well.

Ash had challenged me and I wordlessly accepted. Treecko was 'rarin to go.

Treecko calmly and coolly walked out onto the battlefield. Ash then pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and called out a Treecko. Much like mine, it had a twig. Must be a sign of leadership or something among Treeckos. I double checked my moves that Treecko could in fact use. I made a mental note: pound, bullet seed, absorb, leer, and quick attack.

Before the battle, Ash yelled out "Why did you hurt that Pichu! What did it do to you?" With that, I started the battle. Ash's Treecko used pound, right off the bat, Treecko dodged, and I had him counter with a quick attack, scoring a direct hit. Ash's Treecko was knocked on its tail, only for mine to hit it again with a pound. I need to wrap this up for Pichu's sake. I had Treecko use bullet seed, easily knocking out Ash's Treecko.

As Treecko walked towards me, I walked towards Ash.

"What do you think you're doing, accusing me of hurting that Pichu!"

"That's just the kind of thing people like you do!" he spat back

"Ash, stop this!" May interrupted

"What do you mean 'people like me'?" I asked

"People who treat there Pokemon as tools!" he quipped

"I would never!" I was truly offended, "I love my Pokemon! They're my friends!"

"Sure they are, JT!" he said, mocking me

"Ash," I calmed myself down, not wanting to set a bad example for Treecko, "there are three types of trainers in this world. Those who are like you, and treat them as friends that help each other out, which usually are somewhat weaker, then there are those who are cruel and use their Pokemon as tools, and then there is me, I am like a coach and mentor, and a friend to my Pokemon. I push them to their limits, and they push me to mine. Now, with that said, as I was walking through the woods when I found Pichu surrounded by four Mightyenas. I got Charmander to help, saving the Pichu. Charmander got bit a few times, and is now in Nurse Joy's hands."

Just then, the loudspeaker came on "JT, please report to the Nurse's Station."

I left Ash and walked off to the nurse. I was worried about the Pichu. I walked back to the Nurse, to see two completely healthy Pokemon. I was surprised when the Pichu walked up and climbed up my leg, and sat on my head. I reached up and picked up the even tinier electric mouse Pokemon. I looked at it and said "Do you want to join me, Treecko, and Charmander on my journey?" I just got a "Pi! Pichu!" I grabbed my extra Pokeball and tapped it lightly on Pichu's head. It went in the 'ball and I caught it. Pichu then popped out of its Pokeball and rested back on my head. Treecko walked by my side with Charmander. The two other Pokemon chatted calmly.

I walked off to my room to ditch the jacket. It got a little hot with a Pichu on my head. My Pokemon gave me that familiar look: give us food. Now. I walked back out to get some extra food, especially for my new electric type. I ran into Brock, who actually happened to like me.

"Hey, Brock." I said

"Oh, hello there, JT." He replied

"Hey, Brock, can I ask you a question about Pokemon?" I meekly asked. I hate having to ask for help, but when my Pokemon are involved, I will do anything.

"Sure, what do you need?" he politely asked.

"What kind of food is best for my Pokemon? I know that each type has better preferences!"

"Well, here's a quick list of what type of food that is store bought that certain types like in general. I also have some recipes for the home made stuff that I feed our Pokemon.:

"Thanks Brock," I said "Do you think, I could, I dunno, after the gym battle, join y'all's group?"

"Ya know, I think that would be good for us all, especially Ash. He needs to learn more about different types of training." He answered.

"Cool. So after both of our gym battles here in Rustboro, could we head out to Dewford?" Just then, the girl, May, showed up.

"Hey, JT," she saw Pichu sitting on my head. "Aww! He's so cute!" May picked up Pichu and started playing with him as if he were a baby or a toy or a baby doll. Ya know, that's kinda cute.

"Hey May, can you keep a secret?" I asked

"Huh?" she responded "Uhh. Sure?"

"Well, JT here is gonna join us to Dewford. Don't tell Ash or Max just yet." Brock said.

"Ok." She said, a little confused.

"Well, when is his battle?" I asked, to none of them in particular.

"Tomorrow" both of them answered.

"Can I come and watch? I wanna see how he fights, if he is as careless as he was yesterday or if he plans better for the real deal?" I asked

"Sure. It might unnerve him, but he's been in pretty unnerving situations before!" Brock said.

The next day, Treecko decided to rest and let me spend time with the newcomer, as did Charmander. Pichu sat on my head for the first part of the morning while we ate. The boys went off to the gym without me and left May to pick me up so that we didn't freak out Ash. As we were walking, Pichu climbed down from my head and stood on my shoulder, similar to Ash's Pikachu. As May and I walked, Pichu made some noises and hopped from my shoulder to May's.

"Guess he likes ya" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I guess" she weakly said.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to be y'alls friend." I said.

Then she just shut up. Eventually we arrived, and Pichu jumped back onto my head. I walked in as the battle was beginning. Ash's Treecko was out. I guess his doesn't know any Grass type moves, because all it used was pound or quick attack, which did almost nothing to Roxanne's Geodude. Soon enough Treecko was powerless and unconscious, I scoffed, he got beat by a Rock type, a clear advantage. How he lost is a really strange issue.

Next, he did something that I think is insane, he chose his Pikachu. Instead of going head on, like he did with his Treecko, but instead, Ash had Pikachu use thunder, which flattened the battlefield, literally. Geodude used rollout, which just got stuck, allowing for Pikachu to get close enough for a CQB (Close-Quarters Combat) blast from thunder. Unbelievably, Pikachu won! Although whipped, Pikachu was ready for the next round. Roxanne sent out her Nosepass, an annoying Pokemon. Pikachu kept using Iron Tail, which wore Pikachu out, on the brink of a crushing defeat, Roxanne pulled a trick up her sleeve, and that was that Nosepass used Electric type attacks. When it used zap cannon, Pikachu used the energy to be blasted back at Nosepass, bringing Ash a win. After that, Pichu and I cheered and Ash showed that an Electric type can beat the Rock type gym!

After I walked off to Roxanne, to double check that our match was on for tomorrow, and it definitely is. I then walked to Ash and congratulated him on his first Hoenn victory. He just ignored me and walked off, Brock stayed behind and told me that it wasn't anything against me, that Ash would warm up to me.

I let Pichu sit on my head again, honestly its kinda comfortable. Brock and I set off for the Pokemon Center. We just chatted about my battle strategy for tomorrow. I have to use Charmander and Treecko. Charmander will go first. In the Pokemon Center, Ash and I didn't talk. We just sat down and Brock and May talked to me. Max ignored me. Well, this is going _perfectly_.

At least May and Brock were nice to me. At least they realized why I train my Pokemon the way I do. I'm like a coach, just closer than a coach. These guys are my friends. Anyways, I started to strategize for my battle the next day.

I soon woke up, to find May and Brock sitting in the diner of the Center, waiting on me to go to my Gym Battle. I was glad to have friends on my side. We walked together, all three of my Pokemon walking, or in Pichu's case, sitting, with us on the road. I let Pichu jump from my head to May's, where it made itself comfortable and promptly fell asleep, May thought it was cute. I arrived at the Gym and put Treecko in his Pokeball.

Soon enough, Roxanne came out and brought out her Geodude. Charmander ran onto the battlefield, and Roxanne looked at me like I was crazy. She knew I had a Treecko, because he was sitting, observing Ash's battle, with me.

The referee called the start of the match, and I let Charmander score the first hit, using a well placed flamethrower. Before giving Roxanne time to shout out another attack, I told Charmander to use my surprise attack. Charmander used his dragonbreath attack on the Geodude, being the final strike. Geodude was blasted back behind Roxanne, clearly unconscious. "Geodude is unable to Battle. Round goes to Charmander."

As Roxanne recalled Geodude, I recalled Charmander, and sent out my starter, my beloved Treecko. Treecko grabbed his twig and Roxanne sent out her annoying Nosepass. "Treecko! Use quick attack!" I shouted as Roxanne prepped for battle.

"Did you not learn anything from Ash's battle? Head-on attacks like quick attack don't do much!" she quipped.

Just as Treecko was nearing Nosepass, I shouted "Treecko, bullet seed, now!" instead of quick attack, Treecko pelted Nosepass, doing a good bit of damage. I kept telling Treecko to use quick attack to dodge rock tombs or rock slides. I kept up the dodge and blast tactic, for at least twenty minutes before Roxanne was completely defeated. Nosepass was completely unconscious. I walked away victorious, just as my acquaintance had. May, with Pichu on her shoulder, walked up and gave me a hug. I think that she likes me. I walked back to the Center with two tired Pokemon, and one extremely energetic Pichu sitting on my head. We walked in the Center and I gave Nurse Joy Treecko's Pokeball and Charmander's Pokeball. She took them to be healed after the fight.

I walked up to Ash and Max, who were sitting at a booth, which we were soon joined by Brock and May. Pichu and Pikachu wandered off together. Ash and I sat there in an awkward silence.

"So, when are we heading out for Dewford?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess whenever you get your Pokemon back, JT." Brock answered.

"What do you mean _we_!" Max and Ash yelled at me.

"Well, I am traveling with you. I already decided and May and Brock said I could. Look, Ash. I know we got off to a rocky start. May was able to forgive me, so why can't you?"

"Because. I don't like the way you raise your Pokemon." He answered like a two year old.

"What do you mean? I might ask more of my Pokemon then you do, but its not with out training them for the tasks ahead. I am not only their friend, I am their coach. But, unlike a coach, I love them. They are my best friends, and I couldn't let anything happen to them. Ever."

"oh," he said, the words finally getting through his thick skull.

"Why did you think that I was the one to do that damage to Pichu?" I asked.

"Because I thought that's how you trained, using a Pokemon as a punching bag for your others." Ash replied.

"Wanna know the real story?" I asked, I got a nod from not only Ash but also from the rest of the group.

"After I had left yall, I wandered in the forests heading towards here. I had Charmander out with me to do some training while we were walking. I heard the sounds of a battle. I looked to see four Mightyena attacking Pichu. Charmander was able to get them off of Pichu, but barely. After that, I put Charmander in his Pokeball and scooped up Pichu. I ran to get him here. After Joy healed him, it climbed up and sat on my head. Then I asked if it wanted to join me. Pichu agreed, and I grabbed a Pokeball for him. He sat in it and then he was my Pichu."

About twenty minutes after I had given my Pokemon to the nurse had I gotten them back. Then Brock said "Alright, let's pack up and head on out to the ferry!" I was already ready to go. I waited for them in the lobby. We had already missed the ferry by the time that they were in the lobby.

"Alright, we just missed the morning ferry. The afternoon ferry departs in three hours. We have that time to explore. Please come back on time. I'd like to get there by tonight." I said, and the group agreed.

May dragged me into shopping, and I wasn't sad once I realized that there was an outdoors shop next to some random clothing store she dragged me into. She tried on bathing suits and asked me after every one. Personally I leaned her towards the two piece bathing suits. She looked better in them. Anyways I somehow convinced her to come and help me find something in the outdoors store. You see, I prefer to hammock when I can, so I always have my hammocking gear. The company, ENO™, had made some lights that would string up in my rain fly or above my hammock. I had all the necessary gear. It was the ENO DOUBLE NEST™, which means it can hold two people, mainly for me and Treecko, I would let Charmander, but he's got a burning tail, so that just wont work out. She helped me find the lights that were normal white and rainbow party lights. I bought both and some extra stakes, for those always go missing at the most inconvenient times.

May and I were walking back towards the dock when Brock and Ash ran into me, with some dude in a suit. He explained that Max had made friends with the head of Devon Co., Mr. Stone. We were to be given a special tour with him. May and I joined the group and soon were at Devon Co. Headquarters. Mr. Stone was about to start the tour when he saw a strange man, whom he did not recognize step out of the lab. He and Max took off one way, while the VP, Mr. Kelly, showed us the other way. After running around the lab, we ended up on the roof, where the strange man had some stuff for Pokemon generation. With a quick battle and a strange intro and goof up from Team Rocket, the guy dropped the stolen goods and Max caught the vials. After the crook escaped, I then voiced my complaint, as the sun was going down, "We missed the ferry!" I cried out.

Mr. Stone then turned to me and said "Don't worry, I have a helicopter. I can get you there tonight!" I was happy. He then started saying "Also, my son, Steven, is in Dewford, you would like him, especially you, JT, and you, Ash. He's a very strong trainer. He's been looking for some sort of stone in the cave on Dewford. Please find him and give him this letter!"

I grabbed the letter because knowing Ash, he'd loose it, as would May or Max, Brock wouldn't, but I had to be sure. With that, we boarded the helicopter and flew to Dewford. We were dropped off at the Pokemon Center. Pichu, who fell asleep on my head, groggily woke up and yawned. I got in the room which we all shared. It was kinda awkward sharing a room with May, but the others paid no mind to it, only giving her the privacy when it was due. Charmander slept on the floor, with Treecko and Pichu had cuddled up next to me, being a baby Pokemon after all. Soon enough the morning came and we decided to train before even attempting the Gym Leader.

We walked about three miles, with much complaint from May, and soon found an abandoned cove, where Brock struck the tent and set up camp. I grabbed my gear and set up my hammock, right on the edge of the forest, close to everyone else, but also farther off. I got my lights strung and my rain fly up. As that was done, May came over and asked if she could sit with me. I was tired and soon we wound up laying down, asleep together in the hammock. Pichu must've went off with Pikachu, who is now his close friend, we were woken up by Ash saying "Hey Lovebirds! Wake up!" We both literally fell out of the hammock, onto the ground tarp I had laid. Pichu scampered up behind Pikachu, resting my worries, and Ash explained that we were heading for the cave to find Steven, Mr. Stone's son.

We all started walking into the cave and Pichu was of course sitting on my head. I was with May, shocker, and we walked ahead of the group, unknowingly. I quickly realized that we were lost, the group somewhere with out us. Pichu started to notice this and slightly panicked. I got Charmander out, to use his tail as a torch. May was panicking , as expected, being lost in darker than normal cave.

"May, calm down," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine and get back to the others."

She slightly calmed, but still stayed quiet, out of fear, or just sheer nervousness. We kept walking with Charmander in point. Soon we heard the sound of mining equipment and a gruff, low sound of an unknown Pokemon. I got Charmander on the ready, stood in front of May, just in case it is a danger. "Stay behind me." I told her gruffly. Instead of Team Rocket, which is what I thought I would find, but instead we found a guy with silver-gray hair and a strange little iron Pokemon.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, to you!" the guy said, very friendly.

"I'm JT, and this is May," I pointed to her, "and who are you?"

"My name is Steven." He kindly said.

"Steven Stone?" I asked.

"That's me" he replied.

"I have a letter to you from your father. He asked my friends to deliver it, so here it is." I handed over the letter.

"You said you were with a group, right?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, we must've walked ahead without either of us knowing, so Charmander here has been our torch for the meantime. Do you have an idea where the others could be?"

"Yeah, I know every inch of this cave. I've been looking for rare stones for a couple months here now." Steven told us.

"That's great!" May exclaimed "Then you can help us get to Ash, Brock, and Max!"

Just then, the all familiar sound of a Pokemon coming out of its Pokeball rang out from my pocket, and Pichu came out. Pichu glanced around, and started freaking out. Apparently Pichu does not like caves. I quickly scooped up Pichu and comforted him. He then crawled back on top of my head, and fell asleep. Steven then said "Here, JT, if you have ever seen any of these while wandering around, grab them and save them, they are very valuable, and useful to trainers!" he handed me a list of stones that evolve or in one stone's case, doesn't allow evolution.

Steven led us around and soon we found the group, who was lost as well. Steven led us out. We thanked Steven and we all hurried out to the sunshine, where we had an annoying Team Rocket encounter. As always they stole Pikachu in some crazy Pokemon themed machine. I just let Treecko get Pikachu back and break their machine, sending them off again. God why do they keep coming? Who gives enough of a damn? Anyways, when we went back to the camp, I decided to go off on my own. I wanted one of those iron Pokemon that Steven had. I believe it was called Aron. I left a note in the mess kit for Brock that said if we weren't back by nightfall to find Steven and come search for us.

Pichu decided to stay in his Pokeball because I told him that we were going back into the cave. I had a large flashlight and Treecko, because I checked the Pokedex, Aron is rock and steel type, so Charmander would be in trouble. I got Treecko, and we walked into the cave. I used chalk to mark which way we went, just so we wouldn't get lost. Soon enough, Treecko ran off, and he looked at a stone. It was a strange stone, and I didn't know if it was an evolution stone or what, so I checked the list that Steven gave me before I allowed Treecko to pick it up. Sure enough it was an everstone! I grabbed it and put it in my bag, I know just who might want it. If he wants it I will let him have it. Anyways, Treecko and I kept searching for the Aron. About two hours later, countless turns in the cave, I found one. It rushed us like a bull, and Treecko dodged, only to take the Take Down attack full on. He was fine, but I didn't like that. "Absorb!" I shouted out, for Treecko to get a direct hit.

Treecko kept dodging the tackles and mud slaps, only to score hits with pound when I told him too. Soon enough I was ready to catch it. I threw a Pokeball, waiting those seconds anxiously, for the all happy sound of approval. I now have an Aron to help me on my quest to be the best. Thanks to the chalk marks I escaped the tunnel, just as the sun was setting. I called Treecko back in his Pokeball just to allow me to run faster. I arrived at the camp just in time. Brock was serving dinner.

"Hey JT! Where'd ya go?" Ash asked.

"Back to the cave" I answered.

"Why did you go to the cave anyway?" Brock asked me.

"Because, there was something I wanted there." I responded, but then continued, "Mainly for this!" I got Aron out. He was happy, therefore I was happy. Aron walked over to everyone else's Pokemon. Ash had managed to catch a Corphish while I was away. The rest of the camp, except my stuff, was in ruins. The Corphish had apparently attacked.

I soon got everyone fed, and by that I meant all my Pokemon. Pichu and Pikachu were playing together, Torchic and Charmander, and the two Treeckos. Aron conversed in the Pokemon language with Forretress. Then I pulled out the everstone that I found. Ash asked what it was, Max, being the snobby little 8 year old he is, answered. He explained what it was and what it does. I then called over Pichu. Pichu climed up on the table and looked at me, wondering why it was called.

"Hey buddy, I know this is odd, but I want to know, would you want to evolve into a Pikachu, or stay as Pichu? This stone will allow you to stay as Pichu, but if you don't want to, that's fine. The choice is yours, buddy. If you want to stay as yourself, pick the stone up and charge it with a little energy." I told him, in front of everyone. Pichu fell backwards on his tail, and started to think. In about five minutes, he walked over to the everstone, which was on the table, and charged it, absorbing the stones energy.

I turned to the group, "Oh, also, while I was away, I made two reservations. I made reservations for us to fight Brawley tomorrow. My battle is at nine, Ash's is at 5. That way Brawley's Pokemon can rest up between battles!" Ash gave me a high five, and then we started talking strategy.

"Brawley fights with a strong bond and with fighting type Pokemon. I heard that his toughest is a Makuhita, but he usually starts out with a Machop and a Meditite. I also learned that there is an option with him to have a two Pokemon battle or three." I said.

"Well, Im gonna use the three!" Ash said, overconfident as ever.

"Look, Ash, what I'm sayin is that you cant go in there and just use brute force. Brawley is too good for that. Trust me on this one! I know we haven't gotten along greatly, but here is where I want to be your friend and help you. If you rush in there with brute force, and try to out attack Brawley, then you will loose this battle." I told him. Ash just looked at me angrily, and I went to bed. I told the Pokemon that they could sleep outside tonight, but I told them that only one gets to use the hammock with me. Charmander understands that he can't, as I have told him before, and the Pokemon turned to each other and decided. Pichu climbed up on my head and we all went to bed. I woke up, fed my Pokemon, and showered, all in preparation for my battle. It was eight and the only other person ready to go was May. I wonder why she got up, she usually never gets up before nine. Anyways, we left a note for Brock, and headed out on the thrity minute trek to the main city of Dewford. I had talked to Brawley once before to schedule the battle.

Soon enough, May and I arrived at the gym. I grabbed all three Pokeballs that were still containing Pokemon, as Pichu opted to sit/stand on my shoulder as we walked. I told them the 'roster' for my battle, Aron looked sad, so I walked over to him, and got down to his level, and said, "Listen bud, I just got you on my team, we aren't in sync like the rest of my Pokemon. I promise that by the next gym battle, you will help me win it, alright?" Aron agreed, happy that it wasn't because he wasn't good enough.

I returned Aron to his Pokeball. The other three were ready, and stood by, or in Pichu's case on my head. I believe that if my Pokemon witness each other's battles, they can learn, especially in gym battles. Each leader has a specific style, and if my Pokemon are exposed to their style before its turn on the battlefield, then that could give me an edge.

Soon, Brawley showed up, and turned on the gym lights and grabbed his three Pokemon. Ash, Max, and Brock weren't there yet, so May just went and sat down, her Torchic sitting in her arms. In enough time, which felt like forever, but was only about five minutes, Brawley led me onto the field, my Pokemon following me in single file, even Pichu, who was in front, behind him was Charmander, and then my Treecko.

"I see that someone's a little anxious to get started, dude!" Brawley said in his surfer accent.

"Yeah, man. Just ready to get this battle done!" I replied

"The rules of this gym battle is, three Pokemon each, you may substitute, but I cannot. First trainer to have all three Pokemon unable to battle is the looser. Lets get this done, dude!" he explained. The official gave us the go ahead.

"Go! Meditite!"

"Charmander! Lets show them firepower!" I shouted, encouraging my tiny dragon!

"Quick! Meditite, use focus energy!" Brawley ordered.

"Charmander, use growl, and then wait for my command!" Charmander broke the focus of Meditite, and it wasn't able to prep itself like Brawley wanted.

"Well, that's smart." He commented, "Meditite, use low kick!"

"Charmander! Dodge it and counter with ember!" I countered. Charmander was able to dodge, and did score a direct hit on Meditite from behind, where he had dashed to avoid the kick.

"So, you actually do try to dodge. Nice, dude, I need a good battle!" Brawley taunted. "Meditite, use Focus Punch!"

"Charmander, quick! Get behind Meditite and use flamethrower!" Charmander was able to do just that and caused Meditite to loose its focus and freeze up.

"AH! Meditite!" Brawley shouted.

"Now! Charmander, while Meditite's stuck in its state, use dragonbreath!" Charmander scored a hit, and Meditite was knocked out.

"Brawley's Meditite is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner!" the official announced.

"Good job, Meditite. Let's get your payback! Go Machop!"

"Ma CHOP!" cried Machop as it entered the Battle.

"Char, CHAR!" Charmander roared as fiercely as possible.

"Use Low kick!" Brawley unexpectedly shouted. Before I could even tell Charmander to get out of the way, Machop scored its hit.

Charmander was injured, but still kicking. "Quick, Flamethower!" I shouted, just wanting to hit the thing for hurting Charmander like that. Charmander missed and hit one of the rocks in the gym. Brawley noticed that and said "Machop! Rock throw!" Unfortunatley, Charmander was hit by that rock type attack, sending it unconscious. I recalled him to his Pokeball.

"Alrighty then, Treecko! You're up!"

"Tree-cko!" he shouted.

"Machop, use Focus Energy!"

"Bulletseed, Treecko!" Treecko scored a direct hit, seriously hurting the Machop, its energy down to the last percent. Unfortunately, Machop did focus. Brawley followd up with a low kick, which knocked Treecko down to 1/3 its health. I used quick attack to knock Machop to its last bit of HP.

"Seismic toss!" shouted Brawley. I had to think fast. "Treecko, use quick attack to get out of the way and go off of the rocks and hit Machop with another dose of bullet seed!"

It was a well orchestrated attack, and it worked, doing the last bit of damage, knocking out the Machop. Brawley recovered Machop. He gave it it's due praise, I respect that. Treecko was hurt, that much was obvious from his labored breathing to his, well everything.

"Go! Makuhita!" Brawley commanded. His Makuhita came out, a strong Pokemon, surely.

"Use mach punch, Makuhita!" Brawley shouted.

"Treecko, use quick…" just as I was going to finish 'quick attack', Makuhita scored the final blow on Treecko, I recalled him to his Pokeball and said "Good job buddy, just a little better next time, ok?"

Then, from my shoulder, Pichu hopped down. "Pichu! PI CHU!" he shouted, putting up his tiny 'fists' in mock boxing pose.

"Use thunderwave!" I commanded, intending to use Pichu's size, unrecognized strength, and speed to fight, oh and a little strategy.

The Makuhita was hit with the wave, paralyzing it. Since Makuhita couldn't move "Pichu, thundershock." The attack hit, and took down Makuhita's health a little bit. Still in the green.

"Makuhita! Fight it! You can do this!" Brawley praised on. His words worked and Makuhita was no longer paralyzed.

"Use rock throw!"

Pichu avoided the attack, and I knew now was the time to go for the final blow. The board on the side game me the conformation that the time was now. Pichu's one attack that most Pikachu's and Raichus do not know, "PICHU! IT"S TIME!" is all I have to yell.

Pichu charged his electricity, and used Volt Tackle. That hit was enough to take Brawley's Makuhita clean out.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! Pichu is the victor! Victory of the match goes to JT!


End file.
